Pokémon Ash's Road to Victory
by Elemental Hero Heaven
Summary: For six months Ash has been training, and now Ash is going to be fighting once again in the first league that he had ever fought in. The Indigo Plateau.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Ash's Road to Victory**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémon ****series.**

There are many types of pokémon in the world and there are many types of trainers as well, ranging from the travelling trainers and co-ordinators to Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and their champions and Frontier Brains. Each trainer works hard with their pokémon to get the best results possible. For Ash Ketchum that is what he has been trying to accomplish since the age of ten when he received his starter pokémon Pikachu from Professor Oak. For 6 years Ash had travelled through the 5 regions of the world collected gym badges to enter the main leagues to see if he could win and be crowned Champion. In each of the regions Ash did well in his first league he came in the top sixteen losing out to his friend Ritchie and his Pikachu Sparky, in Johto after a fierce battle with Harrison and his Blaziken Ash lost placing him in the top eight, this also occurred in Hoenn where Ash's Pikachu narrowly lost out to Tyson's Meowth, Sinnoh was the highest placement for Ash when he reached the semi-final round, however he was facing a fierce opponent in Tobias the trainer with the legendary pokemon. After defeating his Darkrai with Sceptile, Tobias's second pokemon Latios annihilated Ash's remaining pokemon before drawing with Pikachu, which resulted in Ash being the first every trainer to defeat two of Tobias's pokemon. Lastly Ash had travelled to the far off region of Unova where he reached the top 8 once more being defeated by Cameron and his newly evolved Lucario. However Ash had won in the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier allowing him to gain recognition for it. However now after training for six months training in Pallet Town Ash's new test and journey was about to begin.

**Here it is the prologue to my first story. Review please on how you like the story. If there any pokémon you want Ash to catch place them in the review. As I am wanting to have Ash have a full team of all types but if he has already then I am still wanting some more for him to for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One First Step to Victory**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémonseries.

Pallet Town in the Kanto region was a fairly quiet down, with nothing really happening there. There was the occasional noise from the regional professor Oaks lab but that was it apart from the days when the beginning trainers left to go on their pokémon journeys. However for the past six months Pallet had been hearing a lot of collisions and a lot of noise. The reason being Ash Ketchum who had recently returned from Unova had been training at home instead of going out on another adventure. In the corral of Professor Oaks lab Ash was there once again training his pokémon

'Unfezant use Quick Attack Gible use Dragon Pulse'

Ash cried out smiling before looking at his first ever pokémon and his best friend Pikachu and said,

'Both Unfezant and Gible have both become very strong wouldn't you say buddy'

Usually he never trained at home as he was always on a journey but he had to admit that the training he and his pokémon had gotten done was great. However whilst training Ash also received a few great surprises, the first was just a week after returning Ash was in his room looking out of the window when his first ever captured pokémon appeared flying down in front of him and resting on his window sill with his mate who was the reason Ash had released Butterfree. Ash surprised at this ran outside and greeted the pair of them, giving his own Butterfree a hug not thinking he was staying, that day Ash had taken the two Butterfrees to the lab and revealed to his other pokémon their existence and return and for the day included them in the training schedule Ash had devised, then when night fell Ash had felt sad again thinking they would be leaving when both of them when they both started speaking pointing at a pokéball which was resting on the floor allowing Ash to capture the pair of them and giving Ash two more powerhouses in his team. His next surprise came in the form of Professor Oak who gave Ash two pokémon which the Nurse Joy of Gardenia Town had sent over to the Professor after their eggs had been abandoned in the pokémon centre, a Magby, and a Elekid both pokémon Ash had wanted for a while after seeing Gary's Magmar compete in the Johto League and facing both Gary and Paul his rival in Sinnoh Magmortar and Electivire. The young pokémon at first caused a lot of mischief for Ash before they both settled down and began to do some extreme training to catch him up with the rest of his pokémon. Finally Ash had gone to the Johto region to pick a parcel up for Professor Oak who needed to collect something from the pokémon ranger's station on the foot of Mt Silver when a shadow appeared behind him, and when he turned around Ash saw the Larvitar which he had helped previously find his mother who Ash later learnt had died as a result of the injury she'd obtained from the poachers. Ash then seeing the chance to have a new friend asked if Larvitar wanted to travel with him which she did resulting in her being caught. Ash smiled as he looked on and at his newest members of his pokémon family and thought to himself,

'I have caught and have some great friends'

Before calling to Gible and Unfezant to stop their battle as he needed to discuss something with everyone. With Pikachu jumping off of his shoulder and waiting with his friends.

'Alright then guys I've been talking with professor Oak and he agrees with me. When I started my journey, the first league that I entered was at the Indigo Plateau where I came in the top sixteen and I was thinking that that is a good place to travel to again what you say?'

Instantly the noise which Pallet Town had heard started up again as Ash's pokémon roared in agreement.

'Nice speech there Ashy boy you really know how to motivate your pokémon don't you.'

Turning Ash saw his friend and rival Gary Oak standing behind him.

'Gary what are you doing here I thought you were still in Sinnoh?'

'I was but I decided that I wanted to come home for a bit I got back last night and decided I was going to compete in the Indigo Plateau this year as well.'

'Really you are? You are a researcher though how does competing in a league help you out?'

'Simple it gives me some field experience and also allows me to make sure my skills hasn't deteriorated whilst I have been a researcher.'

'Right that makes sense, though you understand that if we face each other it will end up like our last championship match.'

'Ash you've beaten me once and I have beaten you again and again, I think you'll find that makes me the better trainer out of the pair of us. Wouldn't you say?'

Grinning Ash stood up and turned to Gary before saying,

'Is that a challenge Gary?'

Grabbing a pokéball from his pocket Gary said,

'What do you think Ash?'

Turning Ash looked at his pokémon and said,

'Here's my answer Kingler I know we haven't battled together in ages but I have faith in you. So what do you say we battle again?'

From the back of Ash's pokémon a large crustacean pokémon scuttled forwards nodding before taking his place in front of Ash.

'Alright then Gary I have chosen my pokémon what's yours.'

'Alakazam I need your help.'

In a flash a human sized pokémon emerged holding two spoons in his hand, before yelling out his name.

'You can take the first move Ash.'

'Kingler lets start off strong use Hyper Beam!'

'Dodge using Teleport and then use Psybeam.'

From Kingler's two claws a massive beam of white energy shot out of them towards Alakazam who calmly disappeared allowing the Hyper Beam to hit the ground where Alakazam was before reappearing behind Kingler striking him with a beam of pure energy knocking Kingler back along the ground.

'Ancient Power Kingler'

'Psyshock Alakazam.'

Centre field the two moves collided again and again before the two pokémon began to wear down with both of them panting.

'Let's end this Alakazam use Teleport and then Thunder Punch.'

Instantly Kingler was hit from behind causing him to grunt and slid forwards after being hit.

'Alakazam now use Shadow Ball and Teleport before Kingler hits you.'

A look of fear flashed over Ash's face when he heard the command before suddenly remembering something,

'Kingler use Crab Hammer behind you aim for the ground.'

Alakazam slowly reappeared behind Kingler with his fist holding a large ball of darkened energy. Before being thrown backwards after Kingler's previous Crabhammer caused tremors to occur throughout the field.

'How did you know where Alakazam was going to appear? That's not possible.'

'Easy when you last used Teleport he appeared behind Kingler so it stands to reason he would again. Now Crab Hammer Kingler full power.'

In a flash Kingler appeared in front of Alakazam burying his claw into Alakazam's chest, who retaliated by using a close range Shadow Ball.

'Alright then Ash this has been fun but I have got things to do today.'

'I couldn't agree more lets end this. Kingler use Hyper Beam full power.'

'Alakazam use Psyshock!'

Mid-field the two moves collided with neither giving the edge until the moves rebounded and hit both Kingler and Alakazam causing them to recoil and fall to the ground.

'Kingler are you okay.'

'Say something Alakazam.'

Unfortunately both pokémon had been knocked out. Causing the match to be a draw.

'Thank you Kingler you did great return for now and have a good rest.'

'You too Alakazam thank you.'

Ash and Gary then walked to each other and Gary said,

'Well Ash you really have improved I look forward to facing you in the Indigo League.'

'Same here though I think Kingler needs to rest up so I'll go see Professor Oak and get him healed up.'

With that done both Ash and Gary walked inside the lab to heal up their injured pokémon. When they got inside professor Oak walked out of the next room and stopped in front of them holding two devices in his hands.

'Ah Ash Gary there you are. I thought I could hear my training field being used.'

Sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads Gary said,

'Yeah sorry gramps I guess we got into the battle a little much.'

'Yeah professor sorry about that.'

'Don't worry about it my boys that is what the field is there for, now what is it you need from me?' the professor asked.

'If it's alright would you please heal Alakazam and my Kingler they're worn out.'

'Of course just hand me over there pokéball and whilst we are waiting for them to be healed I will give you both the latest pokédexs which contains data on all pokémon in each of the regions.

The professor then handed over the two devices which he was holding in his hand. The devices were sleek black machines, which held a computer key pad and doubled as a phone so that they could always contact home or the lab if needed.

'Cool thanks gramps this is awesome.'

'This is great professor thanks.'

The professor then surprised Ash and Gary by saying,

'Also I have spoken with the pokémon league committee and have managed to get you both an increase in roster size from six to twelve. Meaning that you can carry up to two full teams each.'

'WOW really professor thank you. That is awesome.'

'Gramps thank you I can't wait to get started.'

'Well both your pokémon are healed so you can both go and choose which ones you want to take with you.'

Ash and Gary then walked back to the corral where both of their pokémon where waiting. Ash then said to Gary,

'I think that we should choose our teams separate so we don't know who the other has.'

'Sounds fair to me Ash, alright guys follow me over here we have got a lot of things to discuss.'

After making sure that Gary was out of earshot Ash then turned to his pokémon who had assembled around him and said,

'Right then guys, professor Oak has just informed me that I'm allowed to carry up to twelve pokémon with me at a time now. So I am going to be taking 6 of you with me and then I have space to capture some more friends.'

All of Ash's pokémon nodded their heads and stood up straight hoping that they would get picked.

'Alright then I've decided that I am going to take Pikachu obviously, Magby, Elekid so that you can have some training whilst on the road, Kingler because like I said earlier I haven't travelled with you in ages, Torterra you as well and Glalie as well. Now every week and after a gym battle I will exchange you all around so that you can all travel with me. I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early because we are setting off.'

Ash then walked home pumped up for his newest journey. When he got home his mum asked him why he was so happy and after explaining why he was she smiled and walked into the living room before returning holding a backpack in her hands.

'I had a feeling that you would be heading off soon so I prepared your bag for you. Go on open it up.'

Puzzled Ash did and then gasped in shock with what he saw in the bag. There in it was five of every type of pokéball in existence.

'Where did you get these from mum, they are only found in Johto.'

'Even a mother has secrets Ash, do you like them?'

'I love them mum thank you.'

'Good, now go on up to bed, you don't want to set off late tomorrow.'

'Yeah I get you mum I will see you in the morning.'

With that Ash went upstairs to his room and went to sleep anxious for his newest journey to begin.

The next morning Ash got up and headed to the lab to get his pokémon eager to set off. Then after bidding the professor fair well and his mum goodbye as she went with him. Walking to the edge of Pallet Ash turned and looked at Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder and said,

'Take a look buddy we won't be back for a while.'

Then turning Ash stepped out of Pallet and took his first step towards victory.

Here's the first chapter to my new story. Please review on how you like the story. If there any pokémon you want Ash to catch put them in the review. As I want to have Ash catch a full team of all types but if he has already then I am still wanting some more for him to for reading. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- On a Familiar Path**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémon series. One of my OC's will be mentioned in this chapter.

_Pokédex entries will be in italics. _

It had been fifteen minutes since Ash had left his home town of Pallet on his latest adventure and already he was pumped and ready for action. It didn't take Ash very long to reach the outskirts of Viridian City when he paused and looked at a nearby tree.

'Look Pikachu, do you recognise this tree.'

Pikachu shook his head puzzled as it looked like any other tree to him

'This is the tree you scurried up when we first set out on our journey, if you remember you hated me.'

Sheepishly Pikachu rubbed his head with his paw ears drooped down looking apologetic.

'Now look though we have been through so much together and now we are the best of friends.'

Cheering up Pikachu nodded happy to forget about the rocky path.

'Come on let's get moving we can reach Viridian City in an hour or so if we get moving.'

Whilst walking Ash looked around at the nature around him, even though he had been travelling for 6 years through the 5 regions it still amazed him at the sights which surrounded him. All the pokémon, the flowers, the trees and grass all of it was just magnificent. Stopping at the top of the hill which over looked the city, Ash took in a deep breath and remembered back to that first day of his journey when he saved Pikachu from the Spearow which were chasing them and saw the mighty Ho-Oh for the first time. Taking one final breath Ash began to walk forwards towards the city thinking forwards not back.

Entering the city Ash began to walk towards the pokémon centre which Ash had previously destroyed, in his first stay there. Once he entered he booked a room for the night so that he could do some training, when he saw on the wall behind Nurse Joy a poster advertising something.

'Hey Nurse Joy what's that poster advertising?'

'Oh it's a series of tournaments that are being put on by the pokémon league. In every region every two months there is a type tournament occurring. In fact in Cerulean City in a few weeks there is a Water tournament occurring. You can sign up here if you are interested.'

'Yes sure please do it. Is there any requirements needed to enter the tournament.'

'Yes you need to have at least seven pokémon of that type, six to use in the tournament and one or more as a reserve in case you need one.'

'Alright then Nurse Joy would you please sign me up for the tournaments.'

'Of course Ash if you would just hand me your pokédex I will register you for the tournament.'

'Thanks Nurse Joy, also would it be okay if I used the training fields.'

'Of course go right ahead.'

Ash then left the main desk and went to the training fields at the back of the centre when he heard a battle going on.

'Machamp end this with Seismic Toss!'

'Please dodge it Marowak.'

However it was too late as the Machamp sped forwards and knocked out his opponent. Ash then walked forwards to see who the victor was, when he snarled in shock. There stood in front of Ash was a person who he knew he would never forget. Damien the first trainer, of one of Ash's most powerful pokémon Charizard who was released when Damien had thought the then Charmander was a weakling.

'Your pokémon was pathetic to try and stand against mine, and you are an even worse trainer.'

Anger flashed through Ash's body when he heard what was said and he stepped out from the door he was in.

'Really Damien he was weak, if I recall correctly you said that about a pokémon that you once had in your possession a Charmander right.'

Turning he looked and Ash and said,

'How do you know about that? Anyway he was a weak pokémon.'

'I know because I am the trainer that caught him. And as for him being weak, well let's just say he could probably wipe your whole team out on his own.'

'Really well then why don't you prove it?'

'Sorry I don't have him on me at the moment and anyway I don't want to waste my time with you.'

'Really are you scared I'd beat you.'

'Scared no just don't want to embarrass you.'

'Prove it then beat me in a battle.'

Sighing Ash took a step forwards and went to the opposite side of the field and turned to face Damien whilst simultaneously grabbing a pokéball.

'You want a battle you got it. Magby I choose you.'

'Seriously a Magby how pathetic can you be if that Magby hasn't evolved into Magmar. It's your funeral though, Machamp get back in there.'

To an outsider this looked like a complete mismatch as a four armed muscular pokémon faced off against a pokémon that was a third his size and could be thrown half way across the city. Still Ash had every confidence that his pokémon would prevail. Smiling in encouragement to Magby he said,

'Magby I know that this is your first real battle but I believe in you.'

'His first battle I knew it an easy win.'

Alright then Damien if you think that then I'll take the first move. Magby use Flamethrower.'

'Machamp use Rock Tomb.'

From within the tiny mouth of Magby searing flames raced towards Machamp who was looking bored, before suddenly punched the ground with all four hands and pulled out a giant rock launching them at Magby who looked in terror as they surrounded him.

'Magby you'll be fine I promise. Use Rock Smash to get out of there. Then use Heat Wave.'

'No you don't let's end this in one shot. Use Seismic Toss.' Damien yelled.

Magby quickly began to pound away at the rocks that surrounded him causing them to crack and break apart freeing Magby. However whilst this was occurring Machamp sped forwards to end the battle.

'Now Magby use Heat Wave you can do it.'

Magby quickly unleashed Heat Wave causing Machamp to stumble and come to a stop just before Magby who smirked triumphantly.

'Please that won't stop me use Dynamic Punch.'

In the midst of gloating Magby was surprised when he was thrown back towards Ash rolling along the floor before coming to a stop panting and clutching his stomach in pain. Concerned Ash said,

'Magby are you okay.'

Magby gingerly nodded his head then turned to Machamp and smiled, as suddenly Machamp was lit up as Magby's Flame Body ability had activated causing Machamp to be burned.

'Great Magby this is your chance use Rock Smash and end this.'

For Machamp there was nothing he could do even though his own ability Guts had activated, as the burn coupled with the effective Rock Smash knocked out Machamp.

'Grr Machamp return. How could you let that pipsqueak win?'

Damien snarled before walking off not even bothering to heal up his Machamp.

'Magby you were great for your first major battle I'm so proud of you. Return now and have a good rest.'

Ash then turned to go heal Magby when a voice behind him spoke up.

'That was awesome how you battled with Magby. I'll trade you Marowak for him.'

'What no. Why would I trade my Magby away? Thank you but no. Now I really need to get going I need to heal Magby.'

Ash then disappeared back into the centre. However if he had stuck around long enough, he would have noticed the evil glare which was given off by the girl who he had said no to.

'One way or another that Magby will be mine.'

Before she to disappeared back into the centre. Later on that same day Ash had once again been in the training grounds with his pokémon, battling some of the trainers that appeared and he was happy with the results which were given to him. His Torterra learnt Earthquake in a fierce battle with a Rhyperior and his Glalie had learnt both Blizzard and Ice Fang against a Hitmonchan. After a long day's training Ash was now in the pokémon centre cafeteria having a bowl of soup with Pikachu next to him having his favourite meal of ketchup, when the pokémon centre doors opened up and in ran a young girl who Ash recognised.

'Please help me I need help my pokémon has been taken in Viridian Forest.'

Hearing this Ash jumped into action.

'What do you mean what has happened.'

'Well I was training there earlier and a weird guy in a Samurai costume jumped out of no-where and challenged me and then afterwards Beedrill's came and snatched up by Bulbasaur and now I'm scared and don't know what to do please help me.'

Smiling Ash knelt down in front of her and said,

'I promise you I will bring Bulbasaur back to you. Pikachu let's go we have a pokémon to find. I will need your help though. I'm sorry I don't know your name.'

'Erika Mr Ketchum and sure I'll help you. I know where they took him I just couldn't get there.'

'Erika, I will help you let's go and it's Ash not Mr Ketchum.'

With that Ash, Erika and Pikachu all set off into the forest. After fifteen minutes of walking they arrived in a clearing which had Beedrill's surrounding it and there in the middle looking scared was a Bulbasaur.

'Alright then Erika I want you to listen carefully. When I say now run and pick up Bulbasaur and then help me defeat these guys. You ready now everyone come on out. Attack those Beedrill's.'

All of Ash's pokémon launched their attacks scaring off the Beedrill and knocking out the occasional one. Ash then grabbed a pokéball from his bag and turned to Erika who was happily hugging Bulbasaur.

'Erika why don't you capture one of those Beedrill, it'll help you out later.'

'You think so? Yeah I promise. They are good and versatile in any type of battle.'

'Really it's just well promise you won't laugh?'

'I promise, are you okay?'

'Yeah it's just I want to be a co-ordinator not battling in gyms and Beedrill seems more like a battler.'

Smiling Ash said,

'That's a very worthwhile dream. I wouldn't laugh two of my best friends are actually co-ordinators May Maple and Dawn Berlitz. Have you heard of them?'

'Heard of them they're my idols and you know them.'

'Well I don't like to brag about it but yeah they accompanied me on my journeys through Hoenn, the Battle Frontier and Sinnoh.'

'Wow really that is so cool. I can't wait to try and get to their standards.'

By this time both of them had arrived back in the pokémon centre and had gotten their pokémon healed.

'I'm sure one day you will. Now go on head up to your room and sleep, you've had a tiring day.'

'Alright then thank you again Ash for saving my Bulbasaur.'

With that Erika ran off to her room. Smiling to himself Ash left for his own room as well tired after a long day. Early the next morning Ash left the pokémon centre heading with the intention to get to Pewter City by the end of the week. Stepping into the canopy of Viridian Forest Ash was assaulted by the sight of bugs everywhere and flowers all over the place. Whilst walking Ash was looking around and heard a sound from behind him then dived to the right narrowly avoiding a Silver Wind.

'Pikachu use Thunderbolt.'

Unleashing the move the bushes moved a side as a Ledian and a Pineco stumbled out in front of him. Grabbing his pokédex Ash scanned the two pokémon in front of him.

'_Ledian the five star pokémon__,__ It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger._

'_Pineco the Bagworm pokémon, __it looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake.'_

'Alright then time for us to get some new friends.'

He then reached into his backpack and threw two Heal Balls at the two fallen pokémon.

'Alright I caught a Ledian and Pineco. Come on Pikachu let's get moving.'

Ash then began to walk through the forest ecstatic at his two new pokémon, but unbeknownst to him high above him a pair of eyes was watching him, before flying off over his head.

Ash has captured a Beedrill, Ledian and Pineco whilst meeting up with Damien. What will happen next? Who was watching Ash I wonder if you have a thought write a review or pm me. Please review on how you like the story. If there any pokémon you want Ash to catch put them in the review. As I want to have Ash catch a full team of all types but if he has already then I am still wanting some more for him to for reading. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémon series. One of my OC's will be mentioned in this chapter.

_Pokédex entries will be in italics._

After capturing his new Ledian and Pineco, Ash was on a high practically skipping through Viridian Forest, happy at his most recent success. Looking around Ash saw bug types everywhere ranging from the small Caterpie's which scurried along the ground to the Butterfrees which flew the air. As he walked Ash remembered the previous times he had been in the forest, when he captured his first two pokémon Caterpie and Pidgeotto, then the second time whilst travelling towards the Orange Islands when Ash had released Pidgeot after she'd evolved from Pidgeotto fighting Fearow. Sighing Ash wondered where Pidgeot was now remembering his promise to return to him but when he did always left her after seeing how her flock needed him. Whilst walking Ash thought that someone was watching him but after looking around saw nothing and continued on his way. After walking for a while longer, Ash finally decided to stop for a break and sat down on an overturned tree trunk. Then reaching onto his belt Ash pulled off the pokéballs which were on his belt and released the pokémon that were inside. Once his pokémon were released Pikachu jumped down off of his shoulder and stood with his other pokémon.

'Alright then everyone meet our new teammates, Ledian, Beedrill and Pineco.'

After Ash said this each pokémon walked forwards and Ash's older pokémon began conversing about the adventures that they had been on. Whilst doing so Ash pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at his new pokémon and read which moves they knew

'_Beedrill's moves are Twinneedle, Drill Run, Sludge Bomb, and Pin Missile'._

'_Ledian's moves are Mach Punch, Aerial Ace, Bug Bite and Acrobatics.' _

_'Pineco's moves are Rapid Spin, Bulldoze, Take Down, Bug Bite.' _

'Wow you guys know some good moves you all are going to fit right in with us. I promise you that. I am entering the pokémon league so we will be doing a lot of battling, so if you don't want to battle then tell me and I can either release you if you want or send you to my mums house in Pallet Town.'

Needless to say Ash didn't need to worry as his newest pokémon nodded to acknowledge the fact they wished to battle.

'Alright then great let's get moving Pewter City is about an hour's walk away.'

As Ash stood up to leave a voice from behind him yelled out,

'Stop traveller you have yet to face the might of the awesome Samurai.'

From within a bush a boy about Ash's age jumped out rolling in front of him stopping before drawing his sword and pointed it at Ash who had quickly with drawn all of his pokémon barring Pikachu, Torterra and Ledian.

'Do you accept my challenge boy? Wait I remember who you, are. You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.'

Ash in disbelief looked at the boy stood in front of him and said,

'Yes that's me, and was it was you that has been watching me since I stepped into the forest.'

'That is correct yes, your observations skills have improved dramatically now do you accept my challenge for a battle.'

'I never back down from a challenge let's battle.'

'Excellent is a four on four battle alright for you? When one pokémon loses both trainers recall their pokémon on the field and then send out a new one.'

'That's fine by me. You can choose the first pokémon.'

'That's fine by me. Here's a blast from the past Pinsir to battle.'

'Alright then this is going to be our first battle together but Ledian I choose you.'

Ledian flew out from behind Ash and landed in front of him whilst at the same time Pinsir was called out and stood looking down at the smaller Ledian.

'Alright then Pinsir use Stone Edge.'

'Dodge and use Mach Punch.'

Pinsir quickly gathered stones around him and unleashed them at Ledian who quickly got into the air and flew over the stones heading quickly towards Pinsir with a glowing fist.

'Pinsir stop him and Smack Down.'

'Ledian get out of there quickly use Aerial Ace.'

'Grab him Pinsir.'

Unfortunately for Ash and Ledian Pinsir was quicker and he grabbed Ledian and quickly began to punch and kick Ledian into the air then jumped up catching Ledian and threw him into the floor. Causing Ledian to slide back along the floor injured before wearily trying to get up.

'Ledian use Aerial Ace on last time.'

'Stone Edge let's end this.'

Ledian sent in for a final move whilst Pinsir retaliated launching the Stone Edge.

'Fly wide Ledian to dodge.'

Ledian dodged the wave of stones and managed to land an effective hit on Pinsir who slid back and grunted slightly before Ledian fell forwards knocked out, as a result of the injuries he had sustained.

'Ledian you did great for a first battle return for now and have a good rest.'

'Pinsir you fought with honour and won I'm extremely proud of you take a long rest. I must say for a pokémon you have recently just caught but it was my victory which I intend to keep up. Here's my second pokémon Ariados to battle.'

'Beedrill let's go.'

Beedrill emerged from the pokéball and began flying in the air.

'You can have the first move this time Ash.'

'Thank you. Beedrill Twinneedle.'

'Ariados use Poison Sting.'

Beedrill flew forwards and began jabbing Ariados repeatedly, before flying upwards to avoid the volley of poisonous stings which would have hit him.

'Now Ariados use Electro Web stop that Beedrill!'

'Beedrill use Sludge Bomb to stop it then continue with Twinneedle.'

Ariados created an electrified web and launched it at the mid-air Beedrill who quickly retaliated by launching sludge at the web causing an explosion and a causing both Ash and Samurai to cover their faces whilst they waited for the cloud to disperse. When suddenly Beedrill flew out of the cloud and began to hit Ariados with all its power causing Ariados to stumble back before Ash yelled

'Now fling Ariados upwards then use Sludge Bomb.'

'Not this time Ash use Poison Sting and Electro Web stop him in his tracks.'

As Ariados flew into the air it flipped itself around and began to launch its attack again, stopping the Sludge Bomb before it hit causing them to harmlessly break apart before Electro Web flew forwards and hit Beedrill causing him to be wrapped up and fall towards the floor.

'Beedrill please try to break free use your Pin Missile to get out of there.'

'Ariados use Poison Sting one last time.'

This time however Beedrill was the one who was hit repeatedly causing him to fall back.

'Now end this Ariados use Hyper Beam!'

'Beedrill use Drill Run.'

Beedrill quickly began spinning and flew towards the Hyper Beam which had been launched colliding mid-field.

'Beedrill keep spinning you can do it!'

'More power Ariados you can do it.'

Unfortunately for Samurai, Ariados's Hyper Beam was gradually overpowered and the Drill Run sped up with the extra power gained from the Hyper Beam causing Ariados to fly back knocked out in front of Samurai.

'That's one a piece.' Ash called out.

'Beedrill you were awesome return now you were great. Have a nice rest.'

'Ariados you were great as well, now why don't you take a long rest. Thank you for all your help. I must say Ash you have improved since our last battle, but you don't stand a chance against my next pokémon. If you thought Pinsir was the best pokémon I had try this on for size. Drapion it's time for battle!'

'That's not a Bug type!' Ash yelled.

'I know but it's always a surprise to my challengers when I use him as they think I remain in the forest area, and that mistake is going to cost you bug time.'

Ash then thought back to the last time he faced off against a Drapion against Paul in his quarter final match up. Paul's Drapion knocked out Ash's Buizel, Staraptor, and Torterra before finally being defeated by Gliscor. Turning Ash then said,

'Torterra I know it's not Pauls Drapion but, how about you have a little revenge.'

Nodding Torterra lumbered forwards and took position in front of Ash.

'Alright then Ash let's do this. Drapion use Dark Pulse.'

'Knock him off balance by using Earthquake.'

The ground shook as Drapion unleashed the dark energy at Torterra before he stopped and focused his energy on remaining upright.

'Please like that will stop me Drapion use Cross Poison.'

'Use Leaf Storm Torterra to counter then Rock Climb.'

From within Torterra's tree a cyclone of leaves flew towards Drapion who was charging with Cross Poison, and then lifted his front legs and slammed them down causing Drapion to fly up into the air atop a mountain of dirt before Torterra began to race up it with his claws extended intent on inflicting some serious damage to Drapion until,

'Now Drapion use Dark Pulse knock him down to size.'

Ash then remembered the last time he and Torterra had been in a situation like this against Paul who had used a Pin Missile, Poison Fang combo against him.

'Well not this time,' Ash called out 'Use Leaf Storm.'

Torterra and Drapion both unleashed their moves both struggling to gain an edge against the other.

'Drapion disengage then use Poison Tail.'

'Energy Ball Torterra, then swallow it. Just like against Palmer.'

'What are you scheming.'

Torterra nodded when he heard the command and began to form the Energy Ball, grunting as the Dark Pulse hit it's mark causing Torterra to slide slightly back before he swallowed the Energy Ball causing an eerie green glow to emerge from Torterra's back.

'Let's end this Torterra use Leaf Storm again.'

'Cross Poison and Poison Tail.'

Torterra and Drapion both unleashed their moves Torterra an even more power cyclone of leaves and Drapion who crossed his pincers and unleashed his move and then moved his tail forwards and slammed into Torterra who grunted under the pressure, before suddenly both pokémon flew back knocked out.

'Torterra are you alright?' Ash yelled racing towards his fallen pokémon.

'Drapion say something my friend.' Samurai said also racing towards his downed pokémon.

Both pokémon weakly raised their heads acknowledging that they were fine before falling back to the floor. Smiling both Ash and Samurai reached to their belt and both recalled their pokémon and both said,

'You did great my friend return for now and have a nice rest.'

Smiling both trainers then walked back to their positions and Ash said,

'Well I guess this last match will decide who wins.'

'Yes I guess so. Now Yanmega let's win this thing.'

From within Samurai's pokéball Yanmega appeared and began to fly in circles above Ash and Samurai's head.

'Alright then I choose you-. '

Suddenly Ash was cut off by a gust of wind that was above him. Looking up Ash smiled as he saw the cause of the wind, his Pidgeot.

'Pidgeot hey there how are you?' Ash yelled jumping up and down happy to see his old friend. When Pidgeot landed in front of Ash he then said,

'Would you like to battle with me one more time.'

As Pidgeot nodded she took off back into the air and turned to face Yanmega.

'Pidgeot huh alright then Ash this is our last battle so let's make it a good one.'

'You got that right. Pidgeot let's go, use Quick Attack.'

'Yanmega use Sonic Boom.'

Pidgeot gained altitude and sped forwards intent on hitting Yanmega who released shockwaves towards Pidgeot who effortlessly glided around them and then continued on his path and slammed into Yanmega who remained in the air and began to circle around again.

'Yanmega use Double Edge.'

'Use Hurricane Pidgeot'

Both pokémon once again raced towards each other with powerful moves poised before both broke off and flew next to each other.

'Samurai this has been a great battle but I will be the winner of this battle, now Pidgeot use Quick Attack again.'

'Quick Attack as well Yanmega.'

Both pokémon began speeding forwards hitting one another repeatedly before settling back down both panting a little waiting for their next command.

'Yanmega use Ancient Power let's end this in one shot.'

Yanmega began charging the move causing a white glowing ball to appear in front of Yanmega before being launched at Pidgeot. Smiling Ash then said,

'You're right Samurai it is time to end this battle. I have had fun but the sun is setting and I want to get to Pewter before it's fully dark. Now Pidgeot use Mirror Move and end this.'

Pidgeot's wings glowed silver and created a small silver portal which caused the Ancient Power to avoid Pidgeot and fly back towards the stunned Yanmega who was hit with the super effective rock type move, and meaning that Yanmega was knocked back into Samurai out for the count.

'And that's the end of that Samurai. I had fun thank you for a great battle.'

'I did as well Ash, thank you for an excellent battle Yanmega return you were great. Now I will see you again Ash goodbye.'

Samurai then turned and ran in the opposite direction from Ash.

'What a strange guy.' He said before turning to Pidgeot and said,

'It was great to battle with you again, Pidgeot thank you for all your help but I need to be heading off I want to reach Pewter in a while.'

Ash was then stopped by Pidgeot placing her wing on Ash's shoulder and then with her other wing pointed at Ash's belt which held his other pokéballs.

'Wait you mean that you want to travel with me again?'

At the nod Ash smiled and walked over to his backpack and reached into it and grabbed a pokéball, pointing it at Pidgeot.

'This is the pokéball you were originally caught in so it's fitting I call you back into it, so Pidgeot return now.'

Pidgeot was then engulfed in the red light and brought back to the pokéball which Ash then placed on his belt. Then turning to Pikachu, Ash said,

'Let's get moving the exit is about a minute away.'

Pikachu then jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and both trainer and pokémon walked towards the exit, arriving a short distance later. Smiling Ash looked out over the city and began walking towards it eager to get to the pokémon centre to heal his pokémon up and have some sleep after his long day of battling and to prepare himself for his first Kanto League gym badge.

**Ash has faced off against a trainer seen at the beginning of the whole pokémon series Samurai and has being victorious in his match against him. Whilst recapturing his old friend Pidgeot. Please review if you like the chapter and story. Remember to say in a review as well which pokémon you'd like Ash to capture as he needs at least a full team of all types. Also who should Ash battle in his Pewter City Gym Battle Brock or Forrest, and should it be a full six on six as I have been thinking to have the battles like in pokémon Black and White 2 when you can compete in the Gym Leader tournaments. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémon series.

_Pokédex entries will be in italics._

The next morning Ash awoke after a restful sleep in the pokémon centre in Pewter City. Leaving his rented room Ash walked down into the main lobby of the pokémon centre and headed towards the main desk to collect his pokémon which he had handed over to heal the night before. When Nurse Joy saw Ash she smiled and said,

'Good morning Ash how was your sleep. I hope you are more refreshed?'

'I had a great sleep thank you Nurse Joy. Are my pokémon healed because I have a gym battle today and I want to head over to the gym soon.'

'You are in luck your pokémon are all healed and fine, however your Beedrill might need to sit out of your next match as his left wing is a bit bruised.'

Ash recalled his last match with Samurai and remembered that his Beedrill was hit with a Hyper Beam.

'Alright then Nurse Joy thank you for all your help, I'll let him get some rest.'

He then picked up his pokémon and headed out towards the Pewter City Gym. Whilst walking Ash thought about his journeys with Brock and the pokémon he'd captured and wondered about which ones he'd use. Stopping outside the gym, Ash mentally prepped himself for his challenge. Then taking a step forwards pushed open the door.

Once he'd entered Ash's eyes adjusted to the darkened room looking around for his friend, when suddenly spotlights appeared and Brock appeared heading towards Ash. Once Brock stood in front of Ash he out stretched his hand and both trainers shook hands.

'Ash how are you, what are you doing here.'

'I'm fine Brock. I'm here to challenge you for the Boulder Badge, as I have decided to compete in the Indigo League again.'

'That sounds like a good plan and I would be honoured to battle you. Shall we begin?'

Both Ash and Brock then walked and stood on opposite sides of the field with Brock calling out

'Ash this shall be a 3 on 3 battle both of us are allowed to substitute pokémon so good luck Ash.'

'You too Brock.'

Both trainers then readied a pokéball in their hands and threw them each calling out a pokémon.

'Swampert, Torterra I choose you.'

'Swampert? I'm guessing Marshtomp has evolved?'

'Yeah he evolved last year in one of my final exam battles against Nurse Joy and has become one of my strongest battlers to date. Your Torterra looks just as powerful as before as well.'

'Thank you he has become more powerful and you are about to see him in action.'

'Let's go Swampert use Earth Power.'

'Torterra use Leaf Storm.'

Swampert began to smash his front feet onto the floor and the earth began to crack and earth and rocks began to rotate around Swampert before being launched at Torterra who responded by launching his signature barrage of leafs. Cancelling each other out mid field.

'Swampert Hydro Pump.'

'Torterra Stone Edge.'

Torterra summoned up rocks and let them fly forwards towards Swampert who launched a powerful stream of water towards Torterra.

'Sorry Ash not this time. Swampert Ice Beam.'

'Torterra dodge please.'

'Sorry Ash. Keep up the pressure Swampert with Ice Beam.'

As Torterra began moving to avoid the Ice Beam Swampert moved his head and caught Torterra's feet and then it began to spread up Torterra's body.

'Torterra if you can I beg you please use Stone Edge.

As Torterra was getting more and more frozen he once again tried to use Stone Edge causing the ice to crack and eventually shatter showering the field with ice. Then after Torterra had shattered the ice, vines began to appear around Torterra's feet and surged towards Swampert. Ash pulled his pokédex out in confusion and pointed it at Torterra and listened to what it was saying

'_Frenzy Plant the ultimate grass move. Frenzy Plant's __user slams the target with an enormous tree. The user can't move on the next turn.'_

'Wow Torterra that's awesome you've learnt Frenzy Plant!'

Torterra nodded his head panting as the move had taken a lot out of him, but he stayed focused on the task at hand.

'Impressive that Torterra has learnt Frenzy Plant but it doesn't matter to me Swampert use Ice Beam one last time.'

'Torterra use Leaf Storm.'

Mid-field the moves collided before the Leaf Storm dispersed as Ice Beam froze the oncoming leaves and then hit Torterra causing him to slide back in pain.

'What the? How did Leaf Storm disappear like that?'

'Ash I will tell you this because I am your friend but moves like Leaf Storm and Stone Edge lose power each time they are used so be careful when using them. Now Swampert lets end this use Hydro Cannon.'

As Swampert charged up his finishing move Ash looked at Torterra who was panting after being hit by the super effective move.

'Now fire Swampert.'

Suddenly Ash had a flashback to a battle he had had with a trainer whilst he was training, and how instead of aiming the attack at the pokémon he attacked the field instead.

'Torterra I know that you are in pain but please try to hang on. Use Leaf Storm on the ground in front of Swampert give it everything you have.'

Torterra began charging up Leaf Storm ready to try and counter the super effective move that was heading his way, and then in the last second fired. Fired not to try and counter the move but to hit Swampert and cause a bit more damage. Unfortunately for Ash and Torterra the damage that was dealt through the Ice Beam, repeated Hydro Pumps and Hydro Cannon was too much for Torterra to handle and he collapsed just as Leaf Storm hit its mark.

'Torterra is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner.' Brock announced as he also needed to play the part of the referee

'Torterra return you were great. Have a long rest. Swampert is a lot more powerful than when I last saw him, you should be proud. I am still winning this though.'

'Good I like your confidence Ash, but Swampert return and take a good rest I might need you again.'

'Alright Brock time for round 2, Pineco I choose you.'

'Well that's something but I choose you Sudowoodo.'

Both pokémon appeared with Brocks doing his signature salute, before turning around looking serious at the battlefield. With Ash calling out the first move.

'Pineco let's start off strong use Take Down.'

Pineco sped forwards and quickly hit Sudowoodo over and over.

'Sudowoodo use Hammer Arm.'

Pineco sped forwards again to use Take Down and hit Sudowoodo but was then blind sighted by Sudowoodo who used Hammer Arm and knocked Pineco to the floor.

'Now use Fire Punch back to back.'

'Rapid Spin to dodge Pineco, quickly.'

Pineco who was still on the floor quickly began to spin faster and faster causing dust to fly up and create a mini sand storm shielding him from view and also allowing his to avoid the Fire Punch which would have seriously hurt him.

'Now use Bug Bite and Rapid Spin.'

Pineco span quickly and sped through the dust and hit Sudowoodo in the chest causing him to fly back before being hit by Bug Bite which caused Sudowoodo to cover up as he was in pain from the constant biting.

'Now let's end this Pineco use Bulldoze.'

Pineco sped forwards one last time and hit Sudowoodo who was knocked back towards Brock and was then hit again by the second strike of Bulldoze, then sped through again for the third time and was stopped by Sudowoodo who launched Hammer Arm. Before falling to the ground knocked out from the repeated moves

'Sudowoodo you did great return and have a long rest. I must say Ash Pineco is a strong pokémon for one recently caught, but watch out because here I come. Swampert return to battle.

'Pineco stay strong I know you can win this. Use Bulldoze.'

'Swampert use Hydro Pump.'

Pineco sped forwards intend on scoring another victory for Ash, until Swampert launched his powerful move and at full force hit Pineco and knocked him back into Ash's arms, knocked out.

'Pineco return you were great, I'm so proud of you scoring a win against Sudowoodo he is an extremely powerful opponent.' Ash said tapping Pineco's pokéball on his head softly. Before looking back at Brock

'You are as strong as ever Brock, but this is my first step to become a pokémon master so get ready because I am going to win this.'

Ash then grabbed a pokéball from his belt and yelled out,

'Kingler I choose you!'

Brock looked startled when he heard the pokémon that was being called out before smiling.

'You have improved Ash I remember a time when you would have called out Pikachu.'

Smiling Ash replied,

'I would have done before but Kingler and I haven't truly battled in awhile so I am making up for that now.'

'Very well then let's go. Swampert use Earth Power.'

'Use Ice Beam Kingler.'

Swampert slammed his front feet onto the floor and the earth began to crack and the earth and rocks began to rotate around Swampert before being launched at Kingler who retaliated by launching rapid fire Ice Beams to counter the moves.

'Now Kingler use Hyper Beam maximum power.'

'Hydro Pump to counter.'

'Use Ice Beam with your other claw Kingler.

Kingler launched a harsh beam of energy from one claw to counter the Hydro Pump which Swampert launched and as both moves collided mid-field Kingler took a step forwards and began to move forcing the Hydro Pump to be forced back, then with his other claw Kingler powered up his Ice Beam and launched it at Swampert who couldn't block the move and was knocked out as the damage which from Swampert's battle with Torterra and with Kingler took its toll.

'Swampert return you were great have a good rest. You did brilliantly. Alright then Ash it's time for the final battle and you are going to face one of my most powerful pokémon. I choose you Steelix!'

With a roar Brocks starter pokémon emerged from its pokéball and towered above Kingler, who stared up at Steelix unwavering.

'Your right Brock this is the last battle and I am going to win this.'

'Really well then let's go.'

'You've got it. Kingler use Crab Hammer!'

'Use Iron Tail to counter him Steelix.'

Kingler ran forwards and jumped with his claws raised in an attempt to strike Steelix who retaliated by moving his tail and slamming Kingler back into the ground.

'Now Steelix use Iron Tail and then Thunder Fang!'

Steelix once again swiped his tail at Kingler who unfortunately couldn't move out of the way quickly enough and was thrown into the air by the Iron Tail and then Steelix wrapped his tail around Kingler squeezing him before using Thunder Fang on Kingler causing some major damage.

'Kingler use Crab Hammer to break away quickly or we are going to lose.'

Kingler powered up his Crab Hammer and began to smash Steelix tail and after a few minutes Kingler was released as Steelix roared in pain and threw Kingler to the ground.

'Kingler use Hyper Beam.'

'Steelix use DragonBreath.'

Kingler and Steelix both launched their moves and both Ash and Brock watched in anticipation to see who the victor would be. As both moves cancelled out Kingler began to pant as the effects of launching Hyper Beam took effect, meaning that he couldn't move for a few moments. Steelix also looked tired from taking both the super effective attacks and the DragonBreath which he hastily had launched. Both Ash and Brock knew that the battle was soon going to end and neither trainer knew who was going to be the victor of the battle. Each though hoped that it would be them.

'Kingler I know you are tired but please try to hang on a little longer.'

'Steelix you can do it my friend a little more and we have won.'

Both pokémon struggled to face each other once again and each felt the pain spread through their bodies neither one willing to give up without a fight.

'Kingler use Ice Beam let's end this.'

'Steelix use Dig and then Thunder Fang.'

Steelix avoided the super effective move and dived underground causing the Ice Beam to impact where he was. As this happened Ash looked around trying to think where Steelix might appear when he appeared underneath Kingler forcing him into the air then disappeared back under ground to avoid any hits. Kingler landed back on the ground and winced as Steelix's Thunder Fang took effect.

'Kingler hang on a little longer if you can. Use Hydro Pump into that hole lets flush Steelix out of there.'

Kingler raised his claws and 2 powerful jets of water flew down into the hole and then Steelix flew up out of the hole he had dug roaring in agony as Hydro Pump hit it's mark.

'Now Kingler let's end this Crab Hammer.'

'Steelix use DragonBreath.'

Kingler raced forwards intent on winning this battle for Ash and neared Steelix who began to charge up DragonBreath and then when Kingler was within striking distance let loose with the mighty attack causing dirt and dust to fly everywhere clouding Ash's side of the field and obscuring both Ash and Brocks vision until Kingler came flying out of the smoke with his claws raised and slammed into Steelix who fell backwards and roared.

'Steelix use Iron Tail.'

Steelix tried to hit Kingler with Iron Tail but this time Ash felt prepared and shouted,

'Here's a move that you should remember Brock Kingler use your Counter Shield.'

Brock when hearing this gasped as he remembered the time Ash had created the Counter Shield move whilst the pair was travelling through the Sinnoh region and how useful it was in many different difficult battles. Now though facing it for the first time his self Brock felt a little bit of worry run through him as Kingler began spinning and began to use Hydro Pump to stop Steelix's Iron Tail as he couldn't break through, as well as the added effect of allowing Kingler to gain a small reprieve and gather a little health back, ready for the final push.

'Alright then Kingler drop the Counter Shield and then use Hydro Pump.'

'Steelix use Thunder Fang.'

For the final time in the battle Steelix raced towards Kingler who was launching his powerful streams of water again when Ash yelled,

'Now use Ice Beam into Steelix's mouth.'

Just like that Kingler launched a close range Ice Beam at Steelix and froze his mouth to prevent him from using Thunder Fang.

'Crab Hammer let's end this.'

And like Ash said Crab Hammer ended the battle as Steelix couldn't do anything to dodge after being frozen by Kingler's Ice Beam. Sighing Brock called out,

'Steelix is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Ash of Pallet Town.'

Smiling Ash ran to Kingler and pulled him into a hug thanking him for all his hard work.

'Kingler you were great have a nice rest.' Ash said tapping him on his head. Before walking over to where Brock was standing smiling at Ash.

'Well done Ash that was an amazing battle I cannot remember when I had such a good time. It is my pleasure to award the Boulder Badge to you in recognition of your victory in the Pewter City Gym.'

'Thank you Brock.' Ash said holding the badge in his hand then yelled,

'I've got the Boulder Badge.' Smiling Ash then put the badge in the badge case and said to Brock,

'I never asked Brock how are your exams going anyway. You must be qualified by now?'

'Almost yeah I need to hear back from the Administrations office to see if I have passed the test then I just need a little more experience and I am all set.'

'That's great I know that you will do it.'

'Thank you I hope so. Are you heading out to Cerulean City now or can you stay in town for awhile longer? I know everyone else will want to see you.'

'Sure if that's alright I don't want to put you out.'

'Of course come on.'

For the rest of the day Ash and Brock caught up with each other about what had happened since the pair had separated when their Sinnoh journey had ended. Ash talked about his adventures through Unova and the training which he had done with his pokémon and Brock talked about the struggles he had been going through to become a doctor. As the day ended Ash and Brock shook hands both promising that they would meet before the Indigo League started up. As Ash walked back through Pewter City towards the pokémon centre he thought about his friend Brock and his dream to be a Pokémon Doctor and then to his own dream of being a pokémon master. Smiling he reaffirmed his promise to become one and then entered the pokémon centre where he saw Nurse Joy handing back a trainers pokémon. Walking over to her Ash handed over his pokéballs and Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder,

'Nurse Joy if it's alright with you would you please heal my pokémon for me.'

'Certainly Ash, would you like to stay in your room for an extra night?'

'Yes thank you Nurse Joy I am going to be setting off at about 10 o clock tomorrow, so I will pay you then.'

'No problem would you like to wait for your pokémon or are you going to be going to your room now? So I know whether or not to give you your pokémon back.'

'I am going to wait for my pokémon Nurse Joy it always gives me peace at mind when I know they are near me. I hope you understand.'

'Of course don't worry it won't take long.'

And like promised it didn't take very long. Five minutes after giving his pokémon to Nurse Joy he had gotten them back with her saying they were at peak condition. 2 minutes after that Ash's head touched his pillow and he fell fast asleep dreaming about his battle with Brock and exciting new adventures to come.

**Hope you all like the new chapter to my story. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I have been re writing this chapter for a long time as it didn't really work but I am happy with the finished product and hope you are too. Will update soon and remember to leave a like and review if you enjoyed the chapter and story and say which pokémon you'd like Ash to capture. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
